Freedom
by TheStrange3
Summary: Rin feels like a slave to everyone else's wants and needs. When Amaimon comes along it's the same thing but he can't help but to become addicted to it. Just by giving into the demon he feels as though he's finally free. Rin/Amaimon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me so don't bother suing. I don't have any money anyway. :/**

**Warning: Yaoi! Boy/boy! Don't like don't read. Slightly graphic scene in this chapter. ;) But watch out, it's a tease.**

**Freedom**

**Chapter 1**

_Freedom: The power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint_

Everything he said was ignored. Every movement monitored and often hindered. It didn't matter that they were siblings. It didn't matter that Rin had finally established some sort of control over himself and his powers. All that mattered was that Yukio was scared. That fear kept the elder twin from having the freedom he'd always had. Everywhere was off limits. At every corner there was some imaginary danger. It didn't matter that he could defeat nearly anything that came his way. He was trapped.

Rin glanced over at his younger brother. The twin was packing everything he needed for his upcoming mission. As much as he loved his twin, Rin needed the three day break. Maybe then he'd be able to breathe again without Yukio's critical eye always observing.

"Remember to be careful and stay with at least one other person whenever possible," Yukio said sternly as he packed one of his guns into his bag.

Rin sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I know, I know. I just don't see what you're so scared of."

"That demon could be after you," the younger twin replied. "There's no telling why he's after you so we must stay cautious."

Rin placed his chair upright. "Amaimon? I doubt he'll attack here. I'm sure I'll be fine."

A sharp zip sounded through the room and Yukio shouldered his bag. "You can never be too careful."

"Damn well seems like it," Rin muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry Rin," Yukio sighed. "This must be so stressful."

"It is but whatever. You should get going before you're late."

Rin didn't turn around as the door shut. Homework sat in front of him, sitting innocently as it waited to be completed. Growling, he threw his head back with his hands over his eyes. There was just no getting this done! At this rate he wished that stupid broccoli head would show up just so he wouldn't have to deal with this crap. Maybe he could bribe Bon into giving him the answers or at least helping him out a bit.

Sighing, he got up and stretched. Maybe a shower would help clear his head.

"Stupid Yukio and his stupid complicated homework," Rin muttered as he walked to the door.

Just as he was about grab the doorknob the sound of the window creaking opened echoed through the room. Before he could even turn around to investigate something grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him on the bed. With a gasp he looked up to see Amaimon hovering above him, a small smile on the demon's lips.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Rin cried out with his hands pressed up against his eyes. "Please let this just be a dream."

It wasn't. When he moved his hands the green haired demon was still there, head tilted to the side.

"Who are you talking to otouto?" Amaimon asked.

"What the hell do you keep calling me otouto for?" Rin growled as he tried to sit up, only to have the older demon place his foot on his chest to keep him down.

"Because yo-"

"Get off me bastard!" Rin yelled, trying to get the foot off his chest.

A small but sinister smirk appeared on the older demon's face. "No, I don't think I will, otouto."

Before Rin could growl out his response he found his body covered with the other demon's and lips pressed firmly on his mouth. A blush spread across his cheeks as the other mouth worked against his. He could not believe this was happening. A gasp escaped when he felt something prodding his lips and a tongue quickly entered is mouth. It didn't take long after that for him to gather his wits and push the green haired demon off.

"What the hell?" Rin shouted.

Amaimon tilted his head. "I kissed you."

"I know that!" Rin growled, pushing the other off his bed. "What I want to know is why."

"I don't know," he said, head still tilted as he watched the half demon below him.

Rin stared at the green haired demon, mouth open in disbelief. This was crazy.

"You don't know why you kissed me?" Rin asked.

"No, but I would like to do it again," the demon said before pushing Rin back down and claiming his lips once more.

Try as he might, Rin just couldn't get the older demon off him. Within seconds he found his hands pinned down above his head. A spark of pleasure shot through him as Amaimon nipped at his lip. With one hand pinning him down the green haired demon used his free one to explore the other's body. Rin jumped as his nipple was pinched through his shirt. His face turned red as he realized that he was actually starting to enjoy it. It nearly made him sick to his stomach.

More and more he noticed Amaimon's hands as they went lower and lower. The lower they went the more Rin struggled. Amaimon released his lips and grinned lazily down at the struggling half demon.

"Get off me you fucker!" Rin shouted, continuing his struggle.

"Are you trying to say you're not liking this?" the green haired demon asked as he slipped his hand under the smooth fabric of Rin's boxers.

The half demon stilled, eyes wide. Disbelief and fear shown clearly in his eyes as the older demon lowered his head, biting and sucking on his neck. Rin bit down hard on his lip to keep back a moan that threatened to escape. There was no way he was enjoying this!

"S-stop!" Rin pleaded, trying to hold back the sounds of pleasure as Amaimon did as he pleased with his body.

The older demon just grinned up at him. Rin bucked when his half hard member was suddenly grabbed and gently stroked. This time he couldn't hold back and a low moan escaped. As he continued to stroke Amaimon went back up and slammed his lips onto Rin's. The younger demon tried not to kiss back but everything just felt so damn good. Amaimon grinned into the kiss as the younger demon eagerly responded. They parted and the green haired demon looked down and grinned at the panting young half demon below him.

"Enjoying this otouto?" He asked, giving Rin's member a particularly rough stroke.

All the half demon could get out was a strangled moan. Amaimon was intrigued by the sight below him. Rin lay there, his mesmerizing blue eyes half lidded and clouded over and his lips parted and swollen. A string of saliva still connected their lips.

Just as he was about to claim the panting demon's lips once more a loud knock echoed through the dorms. Amaimon immediately stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"Rin?" a voice called. "Where are you idiot?"

Amaimon growled as the voice got closer. He roughly pulled Rin up by the shirt and roughly kissed him.

"You are mine," he growled before dropping the stunned teen and jumping out the window.

Rin lay there stupidly for a moment before his name was called and he jerked himself up. With wide eyes he straightened himself up.

"In here!" Rin called.

A moment later Bon entered the room.

"What happened to you?" Bon asked, stopping in the doorway. "You're sweating like crazy."

Rin wiped his forehead. "Nothing." He avoided looking his friend in the eye. "I'm just going to go get in the shower."

As he tried to leave the room the aria grabbed his arm to stop him. "Are you sure you're alright? Yukio said I had to stay with you to make sure nothing happens and it sure looks like something did."

"I'm fine," Rin growled and yanked his arm away from his friend. He missed the hurt look in Bon's eyes as he ran from the room.

"Fine, idiot! See if I care," Bon called after him.

Rin quickly ran to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and listened. In the distance he heard Bon grumbling loudly to himself but he didn't seem to be leaving. The half demon figured that he was probably working on homework and would be waiting to berate him when he returned.

Entering the bathroom he turned the shower on as cold as possible. Stripping down he walked under the icy spray and shivered. Despite the cold shower he just couldn't get his "problem" to go away. Flashes of what had just happened kept popping and up he was disgusted with himself. A part of him hated that Amaimon of all people did that to him but a part of him couldn't get over how amazing it felt.

Growling, he proceeded to bang his head on the wall of the shower as hard as he could. Why did he let this happen? He was stronger than that damn it! Why did he let Amaimon kiss him and touch him down there? Why the fuck did he enjoy it? Why the fuck was he so turned on right now despite the icy shower?

He kept banging his head on the wall, cursing all the while. Apparently he was louder than he realized, or rather he forgot the exorcist was there, and Bon ended up banging on the door yelling at him. Having no clue what the other was saying he turned off the shower.

"What did you say?" Rin yelled as he rubbed his sore head.

"What the fuck are you doing in there you idiot?" Bon yelled back. "Sounds like you're tearing the whole place down!"

Rin sighed. "Nothing's broken."

"Sure as hell sounded like something was getting broken. What the hell is going on in there?" Bon demanded.

"Nothing, alright!" The half demon yelled, irritated.

Apparently Bon didn't like that response because he yanked open the door to see a completely naked Rin standing there with a raging hard on. Neither seemed to be able to move for a few seconds and the blonde and brunette exorcist seemed about ready to pass out with the amount of blood gushing from his nose at the sight.

"Get out!" Rin screamed as he tried to cover himself.

Bon ran out as fast as he could, holding his nose as he went. The half demon just couldn't believe he forgot to lock the damn door. Yelling he banged his head on the wall once more and winced when he saw a crack there. Yukio was going to kill him. Looking down he snorted. At least his hard on was gone.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He grabbed his dirty clothes and walked back to the room. Luckily enough Bon wasn't there. Apparently he had decided to hide himself away somewhere else and Rin was grateful for that. There was no way he'd be able to face him just yet, not after that embarrassing incident.

The half demon slowly got dressed. Just as he was about to pull his shirt on he noticed something in the mirror. He gasped as he saw the numerous hickeys and bite marks that trailed down his torso. Blushing, he quickly wrapped his tail around his waist and tugged his shirt on. Hopefully Bon was too busy looking at the rest of his body to notice his tail when he was standing in the shower. Rin scowled at the very thought of Bon looking at his body, then scowled at himself for scowling about that.

Why did it feel so wrong and disgusting that Bon was looking at him? He was gay after all, he'd known for a while', and aria exorcist was certainly attractive. So why did it bother him so much? Did it have anything to do with Amaimon.

Growling, he quickly shook the thoughts from his head. This was embarrassing and horrible and there's no way anything like this would ever happen to him again. There was just no way in hell he was letting it happen so what was the point in dwelling on it?

Running his hand through his still damp hair, he sighed. He'd never let anything like that happen again and he won't think about it again. That was final, he told himself.

Gathering up his courage, Rin left the room and went to go search for his missing friend. Luckily enough he was in the first place the half demon searched, the dining area.

"Bon," Rin said to get the other's attention. "We never speak of this again."

The blonde and brunette blushed and nodded. "Deal."

**A/N: I don't know if that was the best ending for this chapter or not but it's three in the morning and I'm tired and oddly hungry. :/ But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I find that there are hardly any Rin/Amaimon stories and I'm so sad! It is my favorite pairing and I've read literally all of them! D: I'm distraught. Anyway, I figured that I'd write this. **

**This will be a multi chapter fic. I don't know how many chapters there will be. Another thing I don't like about the stories up; a few of them are threesomes with Mephisto. I don't mind that, but I want purely Rin/Amaimon. Another thing, none of these stories have any real plot and the story ends as soon as they have sex! I'm like what the fuck man! You'd be hard pressed to find anyone who likes sex scenes more then I do but still! I want a plot and so I'm writing a hopefully long story that has a nice plot with plenty of action and sex. Oh, and possessive Amaimon. :3**

**I am part of a cosplay group. Our first cosplay will be South Park unfortunately (only three of use for that one though) and then we'll be doing Soul Eater. I will be Soul. Then we're doing Naruto or Blue Exorcist. Not sure which next. Anyway, I'll be Naruto and Amaimon. **** I'm so excited! We'll be going to Animazement in Raleigh, NC. **

**Wow, that was a long a/n. Well, I hope you liked the story. Please review! They make me super duper happy! All my links are on my page! Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. If it did, this would probably be the outcome of the manga and anime. :p**

**Warnings: Boy on boy! This is yaoi people! Hot man on man action coming up!**

**Freedom**

**Chapter 2**

After the incident in the bathroom Bon wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look at the teen the same way again. Every time he looked over at his friend all he saw him standing naked in the shower with a raging hard on. Blushing at the thought, he looked away. If he kept this up he'd have a 'problem' as well and that was not something he felt Rin needed to see.

A loud growling echoed through the room and Rin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Bon shook his head as Rin got up.

"I guess I'll go help Ukubach with dinner," Rin said, smiling sheepishly.

Before he could get far Bon grabbed his wrist. The half demon looked at his friend in confusion.

"I'm sorry about walking in on you like that," the blonde and brunette said, looking away, his cheeks pink.

Rin laughed nervously. "It's okay, really. It was just an accident."

"Oh, okay then."

The half demon sighed and sat back down. "Why are you here anyway, Bon?"

The teen glanced back over. "Yukio sent me. Said I had to keep an eye on you."

Rin stood up, glaring at Bon. "A babysitter? Why the fuck do I need a babysitter? Stupid Moley Four Eyes!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" Bon stood and yelled back. "I'm just following orders."

"You could have said no!" Rin yelled. "Hell, I'm surprised you didn't flat out refuse."

The older teen sighed and sat back down. "I don't want you getting hurt with that Amaimon guy running around."

The half demon blinked at the honest words, a confused look appearing on his face. "Aren't you scared?"

Bon looked up, surprised. "Why should I be scared of you, idiot?"

"I'm the son of Satan," Rin murmured, crossing his arms and looking away. "I'm a demon. I'm everything you hate."

"You really are an idiot, you know," the other teen said, stretching his arms out above him. "I was angry and all that at first but then I realized that there's no way anybody could fake being that stupid. That was all you."

The half demon snorted. "Gee, thanks."

Bon got up and pat his friend on the back, grinning. "No problem. Now, about dinner…"

It seemed like everything was normal again as they ate dinner. They argued and yelled and just generally got on each other's nerves. Everything seemed to be going okay but once it was time for homework Rin found he was getting more pissed off then usual.

"You're doing it all wrong, baka!" Bon said as he tried to show the half demon what he was doing wrong.

At school Rin figured he could deal with his friend's insults and know-it-all attitude. Bon never sat there and looked at his work and pointed everything out. Class was peaceful while it was being taught. Right now there was no peaceful time where Bon was quiet and studious.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Rin growled at the monk. "You've been bugging me about my homework all evening. Do your own work!"

Bon scowled but said nothing which was okay with Rin. The monk was one of his closest friends but he could just be so suffocating. The two sat in silence for a moment before Bon sighed. The half demon looked over at him and was surprised to see the uncharacteristic thoughtful expression on the monk's face.

"Something on your mind?" Rin asked as he jotted down an answer to one of the questions.

Truthfully, he had far too much on his mind to really be worried about anyone else's issues, but Bon was his friend so he didn't mind. Everything else could be put on the back burner for a little bit until he was on his own for a few hours.

The monk blushed and looked away. Everything was quiet as Rin waited for his friend to speak. Eventually the monk let out a growl and crawled over to the other teen. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Rin by the shirt, pulled him and smashed their lips together. Rin's eyes widened as he sat there, still, his brain unable to process what was happening.

It wasn't that he didn't like guys. No, he'd gotten over the fact he was gay a long time ago. It was just the fact that it was Bon. Never in a million years did he expect this to happen. The fact that it was occurring shocked him and after a few seconds of doing nothing but sit there like an idiot Bon pulled away. The monk's cheeks were bright red as he scrambled to get up and ran out of the dorms.

"Bon!" Rin called as he ran after the teen.

The door slammed shut behind the blonde and brunette leaving a thoroughly confused Rin behind. He felt his face heating up as what just happened finally sunk in. Brining his hand up, he touched his lips lightly. The tingle of Bon's kiss was still there and for some reason, the image of Amaimon flashed through his mind before he shook it out. There was a slight guilty feeling and it pissed him off.

"I do not belong to him," Rin growled out to himself.

Deciding to let Bon cool off, the half demon went to go finish his homework by himself. Tomorrow he would talk to Bon. Tomorrow he would invite his friend back over and maybe… maybe he could make him forget that stupid broccoli!

This was ridiculous! He didn't even like Bon like that damn it! Growling, he threw his homework down and threw himself on the bed. There's no way he could use his friend like that just to get that asshole out of his head. No, he'd have to do that on his own.

The next morning Rin actually woke up early. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault. When you have a green haired demon poking your face repeatedly you tend to wake up pretty quickly. Rin nearly head butted the demon in his scramble to get away. Amaimon watched in amusement as the half demon slowly became aware of his surroundings and realized just what happened.

"What the hell!" Rin yelled, throwing his pillow at the demon. "Get out!"

"But I don't want to leave, otouto," Amaimon said, sticking a sucker in his mouth.

Rin growled but otherwise did nothing. Looking at his alarm clock he realized he had plenty of time until school started.

"It's way too early for this," he muttered as he got up.

He was still dressed in the clothes he wore the day before. Apparently he fell asleep while musing on his plan of action, one he never decided on, mind you. Stretching his arms as much as possible, he sighed when the audible crack was heard.

Glancing over, he saw Amaimon sitting on the bed with his eyes narrowed. Rin arched an eyebrow at the look but ignored it. Quite frankly he wanted that stupid broccoli to go away and then he could get ready for school. The best method he could think of so far was ignoring him but the way the demon was now walking towards him it looked like that plan wasn't going to work.

"What the-" Rin exclaimed as Amaimon started sniffing him. "Get off me!"

Being pushed off didn't seem to faze the demon. He stood there still gazing at Rin with narrowed eyes. "You smell like that exorcist," he growled.

Rin's eyes widened when he realized that he was talking about Bon. "Don't you dare go near him."

Instead of answering Amaimon grabbed Rin by the collar and pushed him up against the wall, roughly shoving his lips onto the younger demon's. Eyes wide, Rin didn't do anything at first but quickly got his wits about him and shoved the older demon off.

"You are mine otouto," Amaimon growled. "No one else is permitted to touch you like that."

This was so out of character for him. Rin almost didn't recognize the normally emotionless demon in front of him.

"I'll touch whoever I damn well please like that!" Rin yelled.

At that moment Amaimon seemed to calm down. Slouching slightly, he pulled the sucker stick out of his mouth and threw it into a nearby trashcan. Rin tensed and backed up as the demon walked towards him. Unfortunately, his sword was under the bed and there was no way he'd get to it before Amaimon attacked him.

But Amaimon didn't attack. Rin's back hit the wall and the green haired demon placed a hand next to his head. Their noses were centimeters apart. Rin could feel the warm breath tickling his lips.

"You will always be mine and mine alone, otouto," Amaimon said softly.

Before Rin could yell at him for calling him otouto again, a gentle kiss cut him off. Their lips barely touched before he knew it Amaimon was jumping out of the window leaving Rin there touching his lips, unable to believe that a demon could be so utterly… sweet, in a weird way.

Scowling, he shook his head to rid himself of the very thought that Amaimon could be gentle or sweet. The stupid broccoli was just playing with his head again. Stupid mind games. He had more important things to think about, like school.

Rin glanced at the clock. Shit! He was going to be late!

Cram school was a pain in the ass. All through it Bon wouldn't so much as look at him and as he waited for it to be over so he could go talk to the teen, Rin was just getting more and more frustrated. Honestly, somebody must have fixed the clock so it would go slower! There was just no other explanation as to why time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace!

Every time he tried to catch the monk's eye he would just ignore him and turn red. It was frustrating how badly Bon was ignoring him. Sighing, Rin just dropped his head onto the desk with a soft 'thump'. How on earth was he going to talk to him if the guy wouldn't even glance his way? Most of the time during cram school Rin could be found mumbling about stupid monks and being ignored.

When the bell finally did ring Bon was the first one out. Growling, the half demon packed in a hurry and ran out of the room to chase the blonde and brunette friend of his. By the time he made it out to the hallway the teen had already left, leaving Rin nearly alone.

"Is something going on between you and Bon?" Shima asked as he walked up next to Rin.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Well, he came to the dorm suddenly last night, face red and refusing to say anything about what happened," Shima said, shrugging. "Just worried."

The half demon sighed and drug the pink haired teen into the now empty classroom. "Last night Bon kinda… kiss me." The last part was mumbled.

Shima laughed at the blush spreading across Rin's cheeks.

"So do you like him back?" Shima asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Truthfully, he didn't. Yeah, Bon was one of his best friends but his feelings for the teen didn't go any farther than that. He really did want to learn to like Bon in the same way the blonde and brunette teen liked him. He really wanted Amaimon to leave him alone, both in his thoughts and in his room where he practically tries to rape him every time he sneaks in.

"I want to," Rin mumbled.

Shima blinked. "You want to? But you don't?"

Rin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I want to like him but… I don't. I'd like to give him a chance but I don't want to hurt him."

The pink haired monk sighed. "I don't want to see either of you guys getting hurt. I guess this is something that you and him really need to talk about."

The half demon snorted. "I would but he won't even look at me."

"He's just embarrassed is all," Shima said, adjusting his bag. "I'll send him over to your dorm tonight so you guys can work it out."

Grinning, the monk left with a wave that Rin gladly returned. Now if only Amaimon would just stay out of his life then everything should go smoothly.

**A/N: Yay! A fast update! It's not something I'm known for, I assure you. I'm kinda liking this story so far. I'm not thrilled with it. I feel like I could do so much better if I would actually read back over the story and add some more things to it that I didn't do before. I'm just too lazy I guess. *sigh* Could be so much more detailed but I decide to leave it be. What's wrong with me?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Please review. Constructive critiscm is appreciated and encouraged. **

**By the way, this is not Bon/Rin. This is a temporary thing I assure you. :3 If you have any ideas for this story please let me know. I will consider it. I need something bad to happen that will draw Rin and Amaimon closer together. I'm thinking some sort of demon battle thing but if you've got other ideas let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. If it did, this would probably be the outcome of the manga and anime. :p**

**Warnings: Boy on boy! This is yaoi people! Hot man on man action coming up!**

**Freedom**

**Chapter 3**

When Rin got home he wasn't sure what to do with himself. There wasn't really anything to distract himself with as he waited for Shima to talk some sense into their friend but surely that would take a while with just how stubborn Bon is. Even homework would be a welcome distraction… well, no scratch that. Homework is never welcome or a distraction. It's just an annoyance, a long, boring, and complicated annoyance.

Really, there had to be some sort of distraction around here. Then he saw it; manga! Grinning, he quickly scooped up his favorite manga and began reading it. By the time he finished it dinner time was approaching. Sighing that Bon still wasn't here, he put down the finished book and went to go help Ukubach with dinner.

Dinner came and went and Rin was starting to get worried. What if Shima couldn't convince Bon to show up? What if the monk never wanted to speak to him again? Sure, he didn't really return the guy's feelings but he was one of his best friends damn it! Growling he looked at the clock and kicked at a nearby wall. Waiting was not his thing, doing something was!

Making up his mind he decided that if that bastard wasn't coming to him, he'd drag his ass over here. Taking a deep calming breath he walked over to the door of the dorm and yanked it open forcefully only to step right into the blonde and brunette monk he'd been stressing over all evening, knocking both of them down.

Looking down at the teen trapped beneath his body, Rin's mind couldn't quite register what position they were currently in. It took a few seconds before either teen was hurriedly getting up as they mumbled apologies to each other, faces both red from embarrassment.

"So, you came to see me?" Rin finally said, still not able to look his friend in the eye.

"Y-yeah," Bon stuttered before clearing his throat. "We need to talk."

Not really sure what to do, Rin just nodded and led the way into the dorm. Bon followed Rin to the bedroom that the half demon and Yukio shared and each teen took a bed and sat down. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment.

Clearing his throat again, Bon was the first to speak. "About that kiss, I'm sorry. I know you're not gay-"

"I am gay," Rin said, interrupting.

For a second Bon looked shocked but quickly schooled his face into a calm expression, though it wasn't very convincing with a light dusting of pink staining his cheeks. "Oh… do you… maybe like me back?"

If it wasn't for the fact he was a demon, Rin wouldn't have heard the last part and it made him smile a bit. Never in his life had he seen Bon unable to express himself. The monk was normally loud and spoke his mind in a heartbeat, but now… now he was a stuttering fool acting every bit the teenager with a crush he was. It was a bit funny but it was also a bit sad. Bon liked Rin, but the half demon didn't feel the same way. Breaking it to the blonde and brunette would be awkward and he didn't want to ruin their friendship but there was no way he could lie to his friend.

Nearly gritting his teeth at what he was saying, Rin finally replied to his waiting friend. "I'm sorry Bon I just… I don't like you that way."

"Oh," was all Bon said as he looked anywhere but at Rin.

An awkward silence once again filled the room. Neither wanted to break the silence and neither really knew what to say.

"Do you think we could try?" was the whispered question that echoed through the room.

Rin didn't know how to answer that. True, he didn't have feelings for the monk, but that didn't mean they couldn't develop later on. If nothing else perhaps it could help him forget about Amaimon. That green haired bastard plagued his thoughts just as much as the worry for Bon did and it drove him mad. The feel of their lips meeting sent chills down his spine and the kiss he had with his friend… nothing. Honestly, he couldn't even remember how it felt. When he tried to remember all he could think of was that bastard.

Before he could even really let himself think it through, Rin walked over, grabbed his friend by the shoulders, and crashed his lips into Bon's, much to the monk's surprise. All he could think of was getting rid of Amaimon's taste and the blonde and brunette was the perfect way to forget.

Bon's tongue nervously prodded at the half demon's lips and was immediately granted entrance. The monk moaned and wrapped his arms around his friend. As wonderful as it felt, Rin couldn't help but remember how Amaimon tasted and he hated that the thought even entered his head. A voice kept telling him that he shouldn't be doing this, that it shouldn't be Bon he was kissing but he roughly pushed aside that voice and tried to lose himself in the kiss.

It was only seconds later that they had to come up for air but Bon quickly pressed his mouth to Rin's once more, this time less gentle and more passionate. He wasn't sure how it happened but the half demon found himself lying on the bed, Bon pressing against him. When he felt the monk's hard on pressing against him Rin almost pushed Bon away but knew he needed to keep going. The next thing they knew both teens were shirtless.

Bon sat up and gazed down at the half demon beneath him, eyes dark with lust. There was clearly a bulge in his pants and Rin was a bit embarrassed when he noticed that while Bon was turned on, he wasn't hard in the least little bit. Biting his lip, he gazed back at Bon and hoped the older teen didn't notice.

Nothing was going how Rin had hoped. He wanted to forget and while he felt bad for using Bon the way he was he hoped that one day he could come to love the monk back. While this felt nice he couldn't escape the fact that it wasn't turning him on. Hopefully his frustration wasn't showing. There was no need to worry his friend. Looking Bon in the eye, he could see that the teen really cared and there was no way he'd ever find that with Amaimon.

Reaching up, he pulled Bon down and they kissed tenderly. Rin smiled. No, there was no way he could ever find something like this with that green haired bastard. A tongue prodded at his lips but before he could open his mouth the body above him was savagely yanked off. The half demon watched in shock as Bon crashed into the wall and landed unconscious on the floor.

He quickly jerked his head to where the attacker was standing and growled as he saw the green haired demon that had been invading his thoughts. Before he could even make a move to attack he was pushed back down onto the bed and Amaimon's lips quickly found their way to his. It only took a second before the shock wore off and he was shoving the demon off of himself. Rin quickly scrambled out of the bed and took a swing but instead of making contact with his tormenter's face it was stopped dead. He winced at the strong grip Amaimon had on his wrist.

Before he could blink Rin found himself shoved up against a wall, both his wrists captured by Amaimon's grip. Struggled as he might, he could not free his arms and settled on glaring at the green haired demon. It was unsettling that the normally emotionless demon was glaring right back at him just as fiercely.

For a few moments neither dared to talk. At this point Rin was scared that if he said anything he would only anger the demon more and in the position he was in that wasn't something he was willing to risk. Last time it was just a game but now he seemed dead serious.

"I told you that you were mine," Amaimon growled out after a few minutes. "How dare you let him do that to you, otouto."

Rin snapped. Everyone was always telling him what to do and he was fucking sick of it!

"I am not yours. I was never yours!" Rin screamed out. "I am not some sort of fucking dog that you can order around as you please! What is it with you people? Are your lives so miserable that you have to try and control mine? I hate people that do that shit! I hate you so just leave me alone already you bastard!"

By the time he had finished his rant his hands were free and balled up in fists next to him. Amaimon had backed up a couple steps and was gazing at him, his features once again dispassionate. The air was thick with tension and no one dared make a move for what felt like hours. Rin could swear he could hear his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest.

"Okay," Amaimon finally whispered. "I will stop."

With wide eyes the Rin stared at the demon before him. Despite not having known him that long he figured that the bastard didn't take orders from anyway, that he did whatever the hell he wanted when he wanted. He couldn't wrap his mind around that fact that he said he would stop his attempts to force Rin into bed with him. It seemed very out of character for the stoic demon in front of him and wondered if there was a catch.

"You will?" Rin asked, disbelief clear. "You'll leave me alone?"

"No, I won't leave you alone," Amaimon replied, pulling a sucker out of his pocket and popping it into his mouth.

"But you just said you would!" This was ridiculous.

"I agreed to stop trying to control you," the demon said around the lollipop.

Rin blinked. "Then… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Amaimon deadpanned. "But I won't leave you alone."

They just stood there staring at each other for a few moments, Rin with his eyes open wide in confusion while Amaimon just stood there blankly. The silence was broken by a loud groan sounding throughout the small dorm room.

"Shit!" He'd forgotten about Bon lying unconscious on the floor.

Before he could even make a move towards his friend Amaimon blocked his path. Rin was ready for a fight but was surprised when the demon gently grabbed his chin and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. The green haired demon was at the window in a flash.

"See you later, otouto," Amaimon said before putting the sucker back in his mouth and escaping out the window.

Raising his hand to his mouth, Rin gently touched his lips. They still tingled from the kiss and tasted slightly sweet. It was wonderfully pleasant even compared to the rough passionate kisses they had shared before, albeit unwillingly on his part. Another groaned broke him from his thoughts and he quickly made his way over to his slowly awakening friend. He quickly put on a shirt and hid his tail.

"What the hell happened?" Bon groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"A demon got in and knocked you into the wall," Rin said as he helped the monk up. "I got rid of it though. How're you feeling?"

"I've been better, that's for sure," he muttered. "What about you?"

Rin shrugged. "Doing good I guess. No injuries if that's what you mean."

"That's good but it doesn't seem that I was any help," Bon said as he stood up. "The whole point of me coming over was to help protect you from demons."

Well, one demon in particular…

"Let's get you to the nurse," Rin said absentmindedly.

"Something on your mind?" Bon asked as they finished dressing themselves.

"Yeah, I've just got some thinking to do," Rin muttered.

"Well, that's new," Bon joked. "Don't work your brain out too hard. Might give out."

Rin mock growled and gently shoved his friend. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

Bon laughed. "Not at all, idiot."

Rin shook his head and they continued on their way, though if the way he was acting was any indicator, Bon was just fine.

**A/N: Good place to end? I don't think so but eh. Sorry this took so long. I got to 1200 words and got lazy I guess. I think I did pretty good, at least at the last 900 words. Mind you, it is six in the morning here. -.- I'm tired. If there's any inconsistencies or grammatical errors please let me know. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. **

**Everyone please keep in mind that I keep updates on my profile page and my Twitter, the link of which is on my profile as well. These are updates about story progress, story ideas, and cosplay. As well as anything else because it's my twitter for everything really. **

**I hate the title of this story. I guess it kind of fits but either way I hate it. Please suggest titles! The title I like best will be used and I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who suggested it! If it's really really awesome I just might write them a Rin/Amaimon oneshot and dedicate it to them. :3 Anonymous can suggest things to but please put a unique name on the review so I know what to call you. You can also PM me a suggestion if you don't want to review. **

**I'm so glad you guys like my story! I know it's not the most unique but after this one's done I've got a Bon/Rin one planned! Story ideas are welcome as well. You never know, I might just use it as a plot for a future story. Credit will be given where it's due of course. **** Love you guys! **


End file.
